


What Now?

by Whedonista93



Series: Maria Knows Everyone [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: John Casey wakes to find his suburbia girlfriend is actually more his speed than he ever imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, aggiepuff for the beta and encouragement to write this in the first place!

“I don’t know everybody.” Maria said dryly from the doorway.

Chuck jumped from his chair, whirling to face her at the sound of her voice. He immediately blushed in embarrassment before wiping the look away and leveling her with a serious stare. “You called in favors with Tony Stark, the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and multiple covert teams and individuals that technically don’t exist. And just look at where we are now.”

“I could've done the same thing,” Casey muttered irritably.

Maria shrugged, nonchalant. “Point?”

Chuck shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “You're badass?”

“Acceptable answer. Now, shoo. John and I need to talk, and when I walked away your wife looked like she was about to murder the cafeteria cappuccino machine.”

Chuck bee-lined for the door, wide-eyed and just shy of panic.

“What’s Sarah really doing?” Casey asked, voice still raspy.

Maria almost lost her stoic expression to a smirk as she perched on the edge of the bed. “Chatting with Ellie over cappuccinos.”

“Clever… like that in a woman. Also like the catsuit.”

Maria refrained from correcting him and shrugged lightly. “Part of the cost of getting you back. Stepping back into my world.”

“Guessing Mary Hillard isn't your real name?”

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, offering her hand with an air of determination, and more than a hint of dare and defiance. “Maria Hill, formerly Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Nick Fury.”

John eyed her hand warily for a moment before enveloping it in his own strong grip. “John Casey, N.S.A.”

Maria did smirk then, squeezing his hand gently. “I know.”

John chuckled and dropped his hand back to the bed, still gripping Maria's. She left it there gladly.

“So…” she trailed off.

“What now?” he guessed.

She nodded. 

“You said you've got to step back into your world, right? What's that going to entail?”

Her fingers tensed slightly in his, “I'm not sure. S.H.I.E.L.D is rebuilding and they can use all the help they can get, but I don't know what my place in it is going to be, if I have one at all… but, regardless, retirement apparently doesn't sit well with me.”

John smirked up at her knowingly. “Had too much fun getting me back?”

Maria gave in and groaned, burying her face in her free hand. “You have no idea! I hadn't shot anyone or lit a fire in anything other than a grill in more than a year before I came after you!”

John's laugh turned to a cough. Maria quickly and efficiently sat him up and helped him drink until it subsided, taking the cup back as he sunk wearily into the pillows. 

“Therapeutic, isn't it? Shooting someone?” he rasped quietly.

Maria’s eyes had turned hard. “I would have killed them a lot slower if I'd known how bad they hurt you.”

Her waved a dismissive hand. “I've had worse.”

Maria scowled. “Not the point.”

“So, Miss Almighty, how fast can you get me out of here? I hate hospitals.”

Maria refrained, just barely, from rolling her eyes at the subject change, but decided to allow it for the time being. “You're not in a hospital.”

Casey eyed the bed and medical equipment skeptically. 

Maria smirked. “This is a private medical facility. Best in the world, in fact.”

“Whose -” Casey's question was cut off by the door slamming open and a whirlwind of ripped denim and grease stains flying in, making a beeline for Maria.

Tony threw an arm around her shoulders, entirely ignoring her warning glare, and started babbling cheerily. “Heard your boy toy was awake! Brucey is on his way, but I figured I could offer a proper hello in the meantime.” 

Maria shrugged his arm off. “Save it for someone who buys your bullshit, Stark. You're just nosy as hell.”

Tony beamed, unrepentant. “We'll, it is my tower you brought your secret-y agent boyfriend into. And my house you're hiding his kid away in. And -”

“Alex?!” Casey sat up quickly. 

Maria held up one hand to him to wait and slapped the other hand over Tony’s mouth speaking through gritted teeth, “I get it Stark. And don't think for one single second that I'm not abundantly grateful or that I don't know how much I owe you, but if you don't get the hell out of this room right now and let him rest, I'm calling Pepper.”

Tony backed away quickly, as the unmistakable click of Pepper's heels sounded from down the hall.

Maria held up her phone. “Of course, that's not to say I didn't text her the moment you blew in here. Casey, Alex and Morgan are both safe. And don’t you dare even try to tell me you don’t care about the pipsqueek.”

John ignored her jibe, easing back into the pillows, eyes closing in relief.

Tony grimaced as he backed out the door. “Low blow, Agent Junior!”

“I will hurt you!” Maria called after him.

“Whatever!” his voice sounded back, followed by a very fake cheerful, “Hheeeeyyy Pep!”

“If you’re trying to scare me away, not gonna work. I have a weakness for capable women,” Casey mumbled up at her.

She turned back to the bed. “How about we table that discussion until I get back?”

John’s eyes opened. “Back?” 

Maria rested one hand on his forehead as the other reached for his morphine drip. “I have to pay up on some of those favors I called in sooner rather than later.” She leaned down to kiss him gently. “I’ll be back if and when I can. And when this is all over, then we’ll talk about where it all puts us.” 

John blinked at her blearily once before succumbing to drug induced sleep.

Maria turned to find Chuck and Sarah in the doorway.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re leaving.”

Maria met her eyes. “Max is still out there.”


End file.
